


Active Gizmo

by Evil_Betty



Category: Red Dragon Inn (Tabletop Game)
Genre: Anal, Fucking Machines, Gay, Lizardfolk, M/M, Orcs, kobold, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Betty/pseuds/Evil_Betty
Summary: Wrench is a kobold who loves to invent gizmos and gadgets. And he's had a very bad day. Don't worry, he's got a solution in mind.





	Active Gizmo

It helps to be a heavy sleeper if you plan to stay at the Red Dragon Inn. Due to their unique clientele of adventurers, self-proclaimed heroes, and troublemakers of all kinds, the place doesn’t usually quiet down until about eight or nine in the morning.

It was this fact that Wrench hoped to use to his advantage.

The little red kobold, who hammered rivets and tightened nuts on the contraption before him at a fanatical pace, had had a pretty rough day. A couple of two-bit orcs had hired him to plunder a dungeon with them, only to use him and his mechanical allies for target practice and steal all his gold when there was no treasure to be found.

Wiping sweat off his brow, the kobold let out a sigh as he looked over his slapdashed creation - a crude harness, two sword handles converted into grips, and a piston all rigged together. So what if he couldn’t get drunk tonight. So what if he was broke, and might be kicked out of the inn tomorrow. Swiping a small chest from underneath his bed, Wrench carefully lifted the smooth, flexible toy within, licking its smooth tip and bulging, knotted base before attaching it firmly to the piston. He was going to get _some_ satisfaction tonight, even if it killed him. Which, considering the success rate of his inventions, gave him a comfortable 75% chance of survival. Optimistically.

Slipping his stained work apron off, the kobold let his claws drift below his belly, stroking his bulging reptilian slit. Taking a deep breath, Wrench closed his eyes and teased the tip of his thickening erection as it slowly emerged, stiff and eager. Soon, both hands massaged and squeezed at his tapered cock until he felt the first few drops of precum dribble over his shaft. His musky scent, worked up after a long and arduous day, occasionally wafted into his delicate nostrils. Wrench stroked himself a little harder as he inhaled- a kobold’s keen sense of smell could be distracting in the thick of battle, but he couldn’t deny the little pleasures it brought.

Shaking his head, he retrieved a small bottle of oil from the dresser, coating the thick toy in clear, sticky fluid. Part of him was concerned that the lube might fall through the cracks in the floor and into the bar - but that concern was easily ignored. After all, it was an old, leaky tavern- who would know?

Testing his weight on the harness, Wrench laid his scaled belly over the straps, lifting his long tail so it hung just over his head. Hands clenched firmly around the grips, the kobold closed his eyes.

“Right then,” he whispered to himself. “Three, two, one-”

Squeezing the trigger on one of the grips, Wrench kept his eyes clenched shut as the piston sputtered to life, the gas engine shaking him along with the entire contraption. Hiking his tail up once more, the kobold opened one eye, peeking over his shoulder. There shouldn’t have been this much of a delay, and he was sure he actually hadn’t forgotten any components this time. Attempting to crane his neck around, he muttered to himself, “Why the hell isn’t it-”

His breath suddenly catching in his throat, the little kobold’s eyes shot open as the entire oil-soaked toy stretched his tight ring, hilting itself deep within him from fat tip to thick knotted base. Wrench’s trembling breaths alternated between trying to keep himself under control and squeals of delight.

“Okay- okay-” The kobold moaned to himself, his stiff shaft wobbling helplessly beneath him. “Just a...problem with the startup, should be okay from h _GHK_ \--”

Just as abruptly as the toy had filled him, the machine yanked the knot free, forcing another, more pitiful squeal from Wrench’s lips. His cock twitched as he hissed, flinging a rope of thin precum over the floorboards and his bare belly. Now, he was starting to get worried. The piston was making disjointed sputtering sounds, jerking and jiggling the half-inserted toy still buried in him. Swearing to himself, the grunting kobold whipped his arm to his side, groping desperately for the emergency shut-off lever, finding-

Nothing.

His eyes shot open, darting around the room. Next to his bed, just out of reach, a lone red lever lay on the floorboards beside a few spare bolts.

“Fuck.” The kobold whimpered.

With a jarring CLANG, the engine revved up, thrusting the knot inside again. Sweat ran down Wrench’s forehead and muzzle. He had to call for help. Should he? Would the innkeepers even try to help him, or would they just laugh and watch him as he was rutted into the ground by this humiliating machine? And, perhaps less important but, why did that thought make his face feel so hot?

Another pull, then another shove, faster and harder into the grunting, breathless kobold. The already stale and muggy room was now rank with sweat and sex, fogging Wrench’s already flustered head. Each time the fiercely rumbling knot stretched him wide, he found his whimpers growing heavier, deeper. Letting his head droop down, Wrench found himself facing the floorboards, peering through the slats with half-lidded eyes into the tavern below. Adventurers of all kinds drank and laughed and shouted, unable to hear his panting groans for help.

 

The machine CLANGed again, burying the knot so firmly inside that Wrench’s little grunts morphed into a desperate howl. It was too much for the lizard to process- the violently vibrating toy was buried further inside him than ever before. His stiff, twitching cock dribbled and drooled precum down his shaft and into the cracks in the floorboards. His breaths grew short, and the knot kept pushing and rumbling-

All it took was the contraption tugging gently on the knot, and Wrench cried out. Spurting hot, thick seed onto his belly, the straps, the floorboards - even a few drops landed on his chin as the kobold squirmed and moaned. His ring clenched tight at the knot as it tugged at him, never with enough force to pull out, only to coax more spurts of hot seed and feral grunts from Wrench’s ruined, sweat-drenched body.

As his cock twitched and spurted, the harness’ supports snapped.

Landing face-first on the floor, Wrench groaned as his still spurting cock dribbled more seed into the wooden floor, mingling with the cum dribbling over his belly. Worst of all, the machine still tugged and rumbled at his stretched and sensitive ring, slick toy still firmly knotted inside him.

His limbs weak and shaky from his orgasm and head swimming from the musky air, Wrench attempted to push himself off the cum-soaked ground. All he’d have to do was stand up enough so he could pull the toy out. His shaking arms strained at the weight of his body and what was left of the contraption, but he was almost there. Then, he looked up.

“Oh, don’t mind us.”

Two burly orcs stood in the doorway. The jerks from that morning. Before Wrench could scramble to his feet, one of the orcs had forced him down to the ground, pinning him with a single hand on his back. The machine CLANGed, and the piston rumbled to life once more.

Wrench couldn’t see much, but he could just barely make out the orcs’ loincloths falling to the ground. Digging his claws into the wood, Wrench whimpered as the overpowering smell of orc cock flooded his nostrils. He wouldn’t give them their victory. He wouldn’t open his mouth for them. No matter how hot they made his face feel, how their scent made his cock grow firm and needy against the floor.

The piston thrust deep. Wrench yelped. And as the taste of orc spread over his tongue and coated the back of his throat, the little kobold’s muffled moans joined the cacophony of singing and shouting adventurers downstairs, none of whom were sober enough to worry about the occasional droplets of white liquid dribbling through the ceiling.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published June 2016)
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to check out evil-betty.sofurry.com for more weird furry smut!


End file.
